The Necklace
by Tigercat1
Summary: This story doesn't depict any real person or place. Casey is attending a whole new high school and she learns things about her necklace that are surprising to both her and her new friends.


**This story doesn't depict any real human being or place.**

**The Necklace**

" Casey, you're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up!"

" Yes Mom, I'm coming!"

I had just got up out of bed and was scrambling around to get ready for my first day at Sunhigh Secondary. My mom and I just moved in to this new home away from my father's house (thank goodness)which was a couple of minutes away even though I am never going to see him again. Ever since their divorce I felt like myself and I didn't have to pretend about who I was. My father had always wanted me to be perfect, the way he wanted me to be. Fortunately, it never happened since I would have turned into a backstabbing jackass like he was. I had a whole new start on life, a happier one. The one thing I am going to miss dearly from my old life though is my boyfriend Chris. I won't see him often anymore and I won't be comforted from this nervous sensation with his deep but crisp voice.

" Come on Casey! You don't want to be late for your first day do you?"

" Well actually I do," I mumbled to myself as I quickly packed my lunch, grabbed my binders and went right out the door with my mom on my heels. When we got in the car I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach about this new school. I have never been the new kid at school and I didn't want to be at all.

" Casey you are going to love this school, I just know it."

" Yeah right Mom. You can not tell me that this school is better than the old one, just look at it!"

Sunhigh Secondary wasn't as nice as the name sounded. By the name you would think that it is nice with green grass and sunflowers in front. It wasn't. It looked like a prison. The outside of the building hadn't been washed in decades and there was graffiti all over the front wall by the main door. Not a good first impression that's for sure.

" Yeah Mom you're right. I am going to have fun at this school," I said sarcastically as I slammed the passenger side door of Mom's Mazda before she could even start to reply to my horrid manners. I already knew where my new life was leading me and I didn't like it, but I had to give the school and my life at least one chance before judging it from the outside. Never judge a book by it's cover. Right when I walked in the main door I was blown away at how nice it actually looked inside. There were skylights so there was natural light and TV screens in every hallway so everywhere you turn there are the announcements. The best part about it was that there were no school uniforms anywhere in sight. Back at Eagleview Secondary we had to wear tacky uniforms. They had black shirts with red and grey striped skirts for the girls and black shirts with grey pants for the boys. On the left breast of the shirt for both genders was the school crest which was of a soaring eagle. They looked nice but we (my friends and I and probably most of the students there) would have liked to wear our own fashion so we could be unique instead of looking identical to each other. When I finally stopped daydreaming I started to search the hallways looking for my locker, number 198. Ten minutes later I found it and was opening the lock when I heard a girl's laughter coming from right beside me. I turned my head and saw a girl about my height with bright blue eyes and a stunning smile any guy would love to take home.

" Hi my name is Melissa. Welcome to Sunhigh!"  
" How do you know I am new to this school?" I asked.

" How can I not know? Your face expression tells me everything."

" Oh, well I guess I am nervous."

" So, what is your name?" Melissa asked as she opened her locker which was beside mine.

" My name is Casey and I am from Eagleview Secondary."At that comment Melissa just stared at me like she didn't believe what I was saying.

"You're from Eagleview?"

" Yeah is that a bad thing?"

" Ummm...whatever I'll find you at lunch so we can hang out," Melissa said as she slammed her locker and practically ran away from me. "That was awkward," I said to no one but myself as I grabbed my English binder, closed my locker and headed upstairs for class.

After English and Math class I headed towards the cafeteria. I found Melissa and her friends sitting at the farthest table from the door.

"Oh, hi Casey sit down with us!" Melissa exclaimed. "I thought you got lost on the way."

"No, I had to stay after class and talk to Mr. Hulman about my grade in EagleView." I said as I sat down beside Melissa.

"Alright, so this is Katarina and Rick," Melissa said as she pointed to each of them in turn.

"Hi and welcome!" Katarina exclaimed as she took another bite out of her sandwich.

"Hi Casey," Rick said with a calming tone a lot like Chris's voice.

"Hi and nice to meet you guys."

As we were talking about how the school was run and complaining about the rules I noticed that Melissa kept on looking down at my necklace. I made a mental note to talk to her in private after school.

Finally the day ended and I found Melissa who was standing by the door waiting for me.

"Hi. Who are you waiting for?"

"Actually I was waiting for you so we could talk about your necklace," Melissa stated in a very serious tone. So serious I was kind of scared.

"W-what do you want to know about my necklace? It can't be that important to you."

"Where did you get it from?"

"My boyfriend Chris gave it to me as a gift for Valentine's Day," I said not sure of why she wanted to know and why it was so important to her. "Why is it so important to you?" I was almost screaming at her because there would be no way she would take it away from me.

"Do you know how powerful that necklace is?"

"Powerful? No I don't know how powerful it is. Tell me."

"Well inside there is Verbena or vervain and it is used to ward off vampires. I advise you to keep it on at all times here at this school especially. You are so lucky you wore it today or you would have been dead by now."

" Melissa that is crap. I don't believe in vampires and they aren't real." After I said that to her I just started to walk away when she said one last thing.

"Trust me Casey you will believe in them soon. You'll be surprised."

As I walked home from school I realized that maybe vampires were real. As soon as that thought entered my mind I thought I had gone insane and walked in silence to Cambridge Avenue.

to be continued...


End file.
